weloveselkiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cry Out
Hay! So, this is a fan-fic on my species, Storm Scee. The main character is my sona, Dolphin. It would help to read the species page, as there are some terms in here you might not understand. Other(important) characters: * Sunfish * Crayfish * Flow * Unnamed guard * Drifter Hope you like it! Blurb When a strange creature is caught by humans in the early days of 1980, everyone is asking the same thing. What is is? '' ''So humans, as they do, decide they'll put it in a tank and study it. It died two days after. No one knows why. It was healthy, well fed, sheltered. So what happened? Did it have some undetected disease? Did it die of stress? No, none of these. It died of fear, it died of sadness, for it was ripped from its siblings and locked away. In 2020, another one was found, this time it was with a group of around 20-25 creatures. The group was kept together and put in a giant man-made inland ocean. After 2 years there are 86 of these creatures in zoos and aquariums around the world. Study has led humans to understand that these creatures create strong bonds at birth, and usually have nothing to do with their parents. Now it is 2958. There are a total of 563 of these creatures in captivity. The species has been names Water dogs, for their canine-like appearance. They have been listed as extinct in the wild, due to no more being found outside of captivity. 7 years later, all the water dogs went missing. Stolen, Killed, said the news, and indeed not stolen, but rescued by a species known as Aquavians. '' ''The species was listed extinct. '' ''But there are more water dogs, hidden from the world above the water. Or as sea animals know them, Storm Scee. '' ''Now, in 3034 humans remember the species found so long ago... '' ~Prologue~ Dolphin glanced out the window. Something must have been wrong. There were nowhere near as many fish as there use to be. Not as many sharks, not as many whales, not as many turtles drifting lazily through the currents. ''Stupid humans. Dolphin thought. It was all their fault. They must've been the stupidest species on the planet. Instead of working with everything else, they destroyed it. The ocean got warmer each year, killing the beautiful coral. And every day a great, dark grey shape would loom over the city of Shell-Shock. Boats. Big, fat trawlers. They never come to close to the city, but recently they had been edging closer and closer. When Dolphin looked up from her book, a dark shadow crused overhead. Trawler. ''She placed her book on the shelf and swam out the window, pumping her tail. "Dolphin!" Someone called out from behind her. She spun around. It was her sister, Flow. "Where are you going!?" Flow called out to her. "I need to herd the fish into the stock to keep them away from the Trawler!" Dolphin called back. "I'll help." Flow said. She turned around and let out a high-pitched whistle. The rest of Dolphins Clutch appeared. "Come on." Flow called. The rest of the Clutch lept out the window and followed. Dolphin and her sibling swam around the shoal of fish, herding them closer and closer to the sea floor. The dark shadow of the trawler loomed overhead. The net hadn't dropped all the way yet, and didn't appear to be going to. A few other Storm Scee appeared, having one look at the trawler, then joining in herding the fish into the stock. Dolphin glanced up again. She pulled up short. A few fish escaped where she pulled away, seemed to see the trawler, and join back to their shoal. Flow was now next to her. "What is it?" She asked. "The palace." Dolphin said, facing the way the trawler travelled. "It's heading for the palace." Dolphin said. Before Flow could reply, Dolphin took off in a flurry of bubbles. The trawler was heading for the palace, and the net was down low enough to take the top half out. She had to get there before the trawler did, She had to warn the council, and tell them to ''get out. The palace appeared in view, she shot in through one of the openings, nearly crashing into Sunfish herself. "What is this!?" The Leader of the council roared. "Sorry Majesty" Dolphin said, bowing low."But there's a trawler coming, it's headed for the palace, you'll need to get every one out before it gets here." Dolphin continued hastily. The Council leader looked out the window. "It seems you are right." She said as her eyes narrowed. Then they widened with horror. "Majesty, whats wrong?" Dolphin asked. The Sunfish council leader only replied with one word. "Crayfish" And that was all it took. Dolphin spun around to see the young council member chasing a fish. Chasing it straight towards the trawler. Dolphin's heart stopped. Before she knew what she was doing, Dolphin shot towards Crayfish. "Crayfish!" She yelled. He turned and looked at her. "Crayfish MOVE!" She cried, reaching out her talons towards him. Only then did he realise the danger. Dolphin grabbed Crayfish's outstretched talon and pulled. He went tumbling away from her, to safety. Relief washed over Dolphin. But it was short-lived. She felt the net press up against her back, the drag of the water started and she couldn't get away. Dolphin pushed off from the net, with several failed attempts. Finally, she broke the current. She pumped her tail with a sinking feeling of horror as she felt the net wrap around it. She was pushed against the net yet again. Dolphin had forgotten that the palace was approaching, and fast. The net suddenly lurched, and the surface of the ocean approached. Fast. There was no escape now. ~Chapter One~ "Sunfish!" The cry of Crayfish echoed through the palace. The guard faced the young council member. "Majesty, your sister is currently evacuating the palace." She said to the young council member. Her white fur shone in the blotchy light, her grey-blue membrane swirling a bit like water. Her green eyes looked over the young council member. "Well a Storm Scee just saved my life, and now she's being towed onto the humans trawler. I need you to help her." The guard nodded and turned away, blowing a sharp whistle to gather to other guards. She shot out the closest window, feeling the current of the water as the 20-or-so other guards followed. She saw the looming shape of the trawler above her, the net slowly being hoisted out of the water. She could see a shape on the net, it must've been the Storm Scee Crayfish was talking about. She put on a burst of speed. As she approached she started uttering commands. "Free the other sea animals, make sure the top of the palace is empty, swim ahead and get anything out of the way of this trawler, go, go, go!" The guards around her peeled away, leaving her to free the struggling Storm Scee. She could now see that the net was twisted and knotted around the Storm Scee's tail. "It's okay, stay calm." She said as she approached, grabbing the net and instantly feeling the push of the water. "What's your name?" She asked as she tore at the ropes. She could see others doing the same to free entangled animals around her. "D-Dolphin." The Storm Scee replied. "Well Dolphin, just stay calm, I'll have you out soon." The guard replied. She instantly felt cold at the net was pulled out of the water. Storm Scee around her peeled off, the fish weren't worth being captured. The net jostled. The guard and Dolphin looked up. An Aquavian hid behind the brace for the net, a blade of some sort wedged in between the gears on the brace, stopping the net from moving. The guard nodded in thanks, and the Aquavian shifted into its bird form, a wandering albatross, and drifted away on the tide of the air. Shouts started on the deck. She didn't have much time. She put her head down and tore at the ropes. It seemed to take and eternity, but finally the last rope snapped. Dolphin shot into the water below. Just as she was about to follow, something hooked around her tail. Her stomach dropped. And she was hauled aboard. ~Chapter Two~ Dolphin peered at the water. ''Where is she? ''Where was the guard who saved her life? No-one followed. Dolphin cautiously swam to the surface. She floated just below the surface, watching the movement on-board. There where human’s gathered around something. It was standing with it’s back arched and growling at them. It was the guard that saved her. Without thinking Dolphin started to swim to the surface. A strong talon grabbed her arm. It was Penguin. “Don’t go” He said. “But-but she saved my life” Dolphin said, she still wasn’t thinking strait. “Yes, but if you go, you’ll both get caught. There’s nothing we can do.” Slowly Storm Scee around them began to descend. Penguin turned and slowly began to swim away. When Dolphin looked back, red stained the water above. ----"Name." The Storm Scee at the counter asked, grey-green glasses-framed eyes peering at Dolphin. "D-Dolphin" She stuttered. "Ah, yes. You saved Crayfish, didn't you? Well, Sunfish wishes to see you. Go through the archway to the right, the guards will escort you to the Throne room." The accountant instructed. Dolphin nodded and swam toward the arch. As she swam around the corner, her heart skipped a beat. Shiny white fur and green eyes met her. The same swirling, grey blue membrane sitting with a slight curve on her back. The Guard! before Dolphin's eyes adjusted and saw the blue band that ran around the guards head. This guard looked sad, she didn't have the sparkle of happiness in her eyes like so many others. Dolphins heart sank as she put the pieces together. "I'm sorry." She whispered to her. "For what?" The guard said, shaking her head and focusing on Dolphin. "Was, was it your sister?" Dolphin asked. The guards head sank and she nodded. The guard shook her head and swam down the hall, signalling for Dolphin to follow. They swan the rest of the way in silence. Two huge wooden doors loomed in front of Dolphin. They looked old, with algae and a few strands of kelp growing on them. There where a few holes in the ancient wood, with fish swimming in and out through them. When the guard pushed them open, they creaked with a bone-rattling shriek, though it was somehow warm, and comforting. Sunfish was lying on a bed of kelp on a ledge in the rock that overlooked the room. Positioned around the room where 14 other platforms, occupied by the rest of Sunfish council. Sunfish's white fur gleamed in the faint light filtering through the roof of algae, stone, wood and kelp. Her yellow membrane was bright and shining, along with her orange markings that looked like sunsets. When Dolphins eyes met Sunfish, bright yellow gazed back. ~Chapter Three~ “You were very brave yesterday. You saved my brother, and risked your own life – which you nearly lost. And if Orca was here, she would be receiving the same title, but unfortunately, she lost her life saving you. She had always been a brave guard…” Sunfish stared at the ground, distant. “Much like her sister.” Wolffish added, nodding to the guard in the door. Who bowed her head in return. “Dolphin.” Sunfish uttered. Dolphin raised her eyes to meet the council leader. “Your bravery, and the leadership your clutch showed when the trawler approached the city in herding the fish away, has lead the council to the decision to move you, and your clutch, to 2st Rank.” Dolphins jaw dropped. They were in 5th Rank at the moment, no Storm Scee had ever been promoted that far ever. Well, besides Flow, and her clutch, who had been in 5th Rank, but actually became the first council. “Th-thank you” Dolphin replied, bowing low. “Now, you can go tell your clutch, I would like to take those 3 other bands from you now. Sei will come with you to retrieve the rest of your clutch’s bands.” Sunfish nodded to Dolphin and Sei. Sei turned out to be the sister to the guard – Orca – who had saved her. “Wait – you’re kidding. Right?” Penguin stared at her. Splash just gave her a strange look. “No, she’s not kidding.” Sei replied. “Now, if you don’t mind, Sunfish would like those three bands of yours back” Sei smiled. Hesitantly, Splash slipped the three thinner bands off her arm. “What is your name?” She asked Sei as she handed her the bands “Sei” She replied simply. “And I ow Dolphin a great debt, she was the only one who tried to save my sister.” Sei replied, her smile fading. “Was-was it your sister?” Penguin asked. Sei replied with a nod. The rest of the Clutch slipped their bands off, handing them to Sei in silence. Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Sanskrit Sunset) Category:Fanfictions